The invention relates to a vehicle undercarriage sprayer and, more particularly, to an undercarriage sprayer that is portable while also protecting the water supply from being cut off or crushed during use.
A vehicle undercarriage sprayer is used to remove dirt, debris, salt and other corrosive materials from an underside of a vehicle. Existing sprayers generally form a permanent part of a static carwash. It may be desirable, however, to flush the vehicle undercarriage more often than a full carwash is needed. Additionally, repeated visits to a static carwash can be expensive.
Home versions of undercarriage sprayers do not suitably protect the water source and may be crushed or otherwise affect water pressure when driven over by a vehicle.